Alucinações
by Aerielz
Summary: Um dia qualquer, terça, talvez quarta-feira... Cá estou eu, sentada em minha mesa trabalhando. É de manhã, a luz do sol entra pela janela iluminando a sala toda, e fazendo a sombra de Roy se projetar sobre sua mesa' - RoyAi bestinha - Riza's PoV


**Uma fic que me veio a cabeça do nada, e que eu não consegui esquecer o dia todo... Bestinha, mais até fofa. Como sempre FMA não me pertence, senão vocês saberiam (não iriam faltam royais =X).. Bom, enquanto meu cerebro não funciona e eu não escrev mais nada, leiam essa ficzinha aqui, e como sempre REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

Um dia qualquer, terça, talvez quarta-feira... Cá estou eu, sentada em minha mesa trabalhando. É de manhã, a luz do sol entra pela janela iluminando a sala toda, e fazendo a sombra de Roy se projetar sobre sua mesa.

É nosso sábado de trabalho e estamos a sós na sala, coisa que eu aprecio o máximo, embora não o faça do modo que queria.

Ele olha pela janela quase que como procurando algo, que eu duvido que ele saiba o que é. Além do desejo inconsciente de ajudar o mundo inteiro, a verdade é que Roy Mustang não tem idéia do que quer; creio eu que essa é a razão pela qual ele está toda semana com uma namorada diferente. Provavelmente não se decide qual delas é a melhor, ou a menos pior (vamos ser francos, as garotas com que Roy costuma sair não tem absolutamente nada na cabeça).

Ele desvia o olhar da janela e me olha profundamente. Um sorriso surge no canto dos meus lábios por minhas próprias realizações, dessa vez pelo bom uso da minha visão periférica: eu continuo assinando os inúmeros papéis, sem ter que tirar a atenção de Roy.

— Tenente... — Começa ele num tom altamente hesitante

— Sim.

Ele se demora me encarando. Abre a boca, mas nenhum som chega a sair.

Eu começo a ficar preocupada diante de tanto mistério, mas minha posição de subordinada não permite que eu me posicione querendo arrancar segredos a força, embora eu possa fazer isso assim que sairmos do quartel, na posição de amiga.

— Tenente qual seria sua reação se eu simplesmente... — Começa ele antes que eu possa armar qualquer plano mirabolante.

— Se você... — encorajo-o, desviando meu olhar do trabalho para seu rosto, que por um acaso está mais lindo que o de costume.

Ele imperceptivelmente, quase envergonhadamente, e continua a frase, me assustando de um modo atroz.

— E se eu morresse tenente?

A caneta cai de minhas mãos e eu engasgo com minha própria saliva.

A morte de Roy...

Não posso mentir e dizer que nunca pensei nisso. Cheguei muito perto muitas vezes de experimentar esse meu temor; diante da vida que levamos não é algo que se pode dizer fora do comum, porém também não é nada agradável. São lembranças que eu não gosto de trazer a tona. As lágrimas vêm em meus olhos à mínima menção de tal situação.

Por mais que eu deteste chorar na frente de quem quer que seja, acho que um pouco de lagrimas na frente _dele_ em especial, não iriam fazer mal. Eu não posso continuar com isso por muito tempo... Não posso esconder por muito tempo.

—Hey, não precisa responder. — Responde ele chegando mais perto, claramente se sentindo culpado. — Mas, eu confesso que agora eu fiquei mais curioso.

— Não é nada eu... eu só... Lembrei do que não devia só isso. — Roy se aproxima ainda mais, passando a mão no meu rosto, antes mesmo que eu tivesse conseguido perceber que havia deixado escapar uma maldita lágrima. Ok esquece o papo de 'choro bom', foi idiotice, simplesmente uma _idiotice! _Eu, Riza Hawkeye, atiradora de elite, _chorando_ por que o _superior_ perguntou o...

Paro de ridicularizar a mim mesma quando percebo que as mãos de Roy ainda estão no meu rosto, minha única reação é abaixá-lo, fazendo Roy perceber que passou dos limites para o meu frágil – embora não pareça – emocional. Nesse mesmo momento eu me odeio por conseguir ser tão fraca e forte ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda olhando para minhas pernas eu começo a responder a pergunta dele.

— Coronel, veja bem, eu te conheço a muito tempo. Você se tornou mais que um superior para mim, é um amigo — minto — eu não sei nem mesmo se eu conseguiria lidar com a sua falta aqui dentro.

Ele se ajoelha no chão, apoiando os braços em minhas pernas, e neles o queixo.

— Você não respondeu pergunta.

Eu rio baixinho.

— Não seja apressado. — Levanto a cabeça, mais por orgulho do que por vontade, não censurando os gestos dele dessa vez. Olho nos olhos dele e as palavras saem sozinhas da minha boca sem que eu as precise escolher. — Bom, dada a noticia, eu simplesmente não acreditaria, negaria o mais veemente possível que você pudesse morrer tão facilmente, não importando muito a causa da morte.

"Assim que eu aceitasse que já não poderia ver mais seu rosto todos os dias, que não escutaria mais piadas sem graça... Eu ia chorar. Muito. Eu passaria semanas chorando. Eu não sairia de casa por alguns dias; mancharia minha ficha de trabalho, antes perfeita, com umas faltas... Iria toda semana ao seu túmulo, nunca deixando faltar uma rosa vermelha. Iria sempre me culpar por não conseguir te proteger, por não conseguir fazer de seu sonho realidade. Depois de alguns meses eu iria finalmente deixar de derramar lagrimas, já que se eu não posso superar, eu posso pelo menos ignorar e suprimir a dor que sua falta me faz. No final de tudo, eu nunca iria deixar de pensar um minuto sequer em você; eu ficaria também muito irritada. Pensaria em como diabos você pode morrer? Como teve a audácia de fazer algo assim, que pudesse lhe tirar a vida, ignorando que somente viver já é algo perigoso. Mas esse tipo de coisa viria numa tentativa desesperada do meu próprio cérebro para fazer com que eu parasse de culpara mim mesma, coisa que nunca iria acontecer. É, eu realmente nunca deixaria de pensar em você, qualquer mínimo detalhe de lembraria de seus gostos ou desgostos. Como se eu não estivesse ocupando espaço o bastante na minha mente e na minha vida, antes de morrer."

Em algum ponto em minhas confissões eu passei a acreditar naquela hipótese, somente o bastante para me deprimir de uma hora para outra. Mas Roy escutava pacientemente meu discurso apaixonado, acariciando meu joelho de vez em quando, quase como se quisesse que eu parasse de falar aquilo para que eu não corresse o risco de chorar novamente.

Assim que eu terminei, ele se levantou, me olhando com um ar preocupado. Mexeu nos cabelos negros lembrando-me de que ele estava vivo, para meu alivio, e acariciou meu rosto fazendo com que eu me acalmasse novamente.

— Então, para evitar que você fique tão mal, acho melhor eu não morrer tão cedo. Ou pelo menos não antes de você. — Eu sorrio. — Mas ai quem ia fica deprimido sou eu, e... Vamos mudar de assunto?

— Você que manda. — Me recomponho, pegando a caneta do chão e voltando ao trabalho enquanto ele volta a sua posição pensativa na janela, ainda procurando algo que não faz a mínima idéia do que é.

Novamente ele se vira na minha direção, andando até minha mesa, e me levantando abruptamente.

— Casa comigo?

Eu. Não. Posso. Acreditar.

Eu quero, mas uma parte – uma parte _bem_ grande – de mim, simplesmente não acredita.

Eu começo a rir, não entendendo absolutamente nada da situação. Embora, eu já soubesse o que havia acontecido.

Roy me pediu em casamento.

Ele de uma vez só, pediu para que eu fosse morar na mesma casa que ele, acordando todas as manhãs para vê-lo ao meu lado... Eu mudaria meu sobrenome, e de isso teria que ficar em segredo, já que esse tipo de coisa é proibida no exercito.

Meu cérebro estava uma confusão tão grande que eu esqueci como falar... Se eu tentasse juntar dois mais dois naquela hora, daria peixe.

Esqueci completamente como se dizia 'sim', e completamente sem palavras, eu só consegui abraçá-lo o mais forte possível, dessa vez incapaz de controlar as lágrimas.

— Vou considerar como um 'sim'... Ah, e eu adoraria acordar e ver duas ou três crianças correndo pela casa, quebrando a mobília...

Eu rapidamente lembro como se soletra 'calma' – e que dois mais dois é quatro – e sem soltar um sequer momento do corpo dele começo a falar.

— Coronel, agente está casando antes mesmo do primeiro beijo... Não acha que é um pouco cedo pra ter filhos?

Eu alterno entre as lágrimas, os sorrisos, e alguns soluços, todos incontroláveis.

— É verdade, vamos com calma, por mais que eu já tenha cansado de esperar por você...

— Não minta Mustang... Você é que não tinha idéia nenhuma do que você mesmo sentia. — Eu descolo dele, olhando-o nos olhos com a mais falça indignação.

— Admito, eu descobri há pouco tempo, mas você podia ter dito antes.

— Palavras não são o meu forte Roy. — De repente eu me sinto confortável em chamá-lo pelo nome... Deve ser por que agora ele é meu noivo! — eu cansei de tentar fazer você perceber o quanto eu te amo.

Nossa conversa se estende pelo resto da tarde... Esquecemos do trabalho, embora Roy nunca tenha se lembrado dele, e passamos o dia inteiro conversando apenas sobre o que pode acontecer. Ele me confessa que só tocou no assunto de sua própria morte como um teste, para ter certeza de que daquela vez não estava alucinando.

* * *

**Ignorem o momento padrinhos magicos no '2+2=peixe', mais eu tinha que escrever isso. *****criatura retardada***


End file.
